


Big City Life (мало чем отличается от провинциальной)

by shoutbee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoutbee/pseuds/shoutbee
Summary: Когда Стайлз уехал из Бикон-Хиллс, все происшествия отправились следом за ним.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Название - остылка к песне Mattafix "Big City Life"  
> И, да, это просто драббл без какой-либо сюжетной нагрузки.

Стайлзу Нью-Йорк подходил. Слишком активный для захолустного провинциального, в общем-то, городка, здесь он мог развернуться на полную катушку и не сдерживать свою энергию с помощью лекарств, благо, было, куда ее вкладывать. Причем настолько, что по вечерам он отрубался, стоило загруженной знаниями и заботами голове коснуться подушки. А потом просыпался и вновь несся на учебу, на студенческие вечеринки, на подработку…

Стайлзу здесь действительно нравилось. В Бикон-Хиллс было слишком тесно, там была слишком большая концентрация сверхъестественного, слишком много плохих воспоминаний… Всего слишком для такой небольшой площади.

В Нью-Йорке до Стайлза никому не было дела. Здесь вообще по большей части никому ни до кого не было дела, и это стало решающим аргументом при выборе колледжа. В конце-то концов, кто бы мог подумать, что и в многомиллионном городе Стайлз найдет сверхъестественные приключения на свою голову?

Действительно — подумать не мог никто. Но, тем не менее, сейчас именно он болтался в подвешенном состоянии на крыше одного из небоскребов и обреченно наблюдал за едва видимыми на земле машинами. Единственным плюсом в данной ситуации Стайлзу виделась разве что перспектива быстрой смерти. Возможно, даже еще в полете. Или что там задумала эта бешеная тетка с растрепанными волосами, неистово маша руками и совершая действия определенно магического характера, если не скинуть его отсюда?

Наверное, в прошлой жизни он был инквизитором, нещадно и с удовольствием сжигающим на кострах хорошеньких рыжих дам, пришла в голову Стайлзу совершенно неуместная, но, определенно, стоящая внимания мысль.

Тетка продолжала вопить на неизвестном языке, ветер свистел в уши и задувал под скатавшуюся к груди футболку, Стайлз думал о том, что он так и не дописал реферат по микробиологии и профукал возможность оттянуться перед смертью на вчерашней вечеринке. Ну, кто ж знал…

Внезапно вопль ведьмы оборвался хрипом на особо длинном завывании, а Стайлза резко дернуло вверх: он неслабо приложился боком и локтем, кулем повалившись на грязную крышу, и едва не уткнулся носом в кучку птичьего помета.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил обеспокоенный и смутно знакомый голос.

Стайлз, как мог, покосился на говорившего, пока тот развязывал ему ноги и руки, отметил вырвиглазный красно-синий костюм и залип на стянутой этим самым костюмом заднице. Залип он настолько, что едва не заорал, когда симпатичный вид вдруг сменился жуткой маской, половину которой занимали фасеточные «глаза», судя по положению головы, уставившиеся прямо на него.

— Твою мать, — выдал он. — Теперь я точно не в порядке.

— Значит, все-таки, в порядке, — удовлетворенно заключил парень в костюме. — Встать можешь?

Стайлз подвигал затекшими конечностями, оглянулся, наткнулся взглядом на белый куль, извивающийся рядом.

— Смогу встать через пару минут, — кивнул он. — А это что еще такое?

— Это дамочка, которая собиралась забрать твою молодость, — почти радостно ответил парень-с-классной-задницей. — Прямо как в Белоснежке, вот уж не думал, что такое увижу когда-нибудь, но в ее книжке именно так написано, — кивнул он на валяющийся рядом томик.

Стайлзу как-то не радовалось, так что он никак не прокомментировал воодушевление парня, но вот голос, показавшийся знакомым с самого начала, он, кажется, узнал.

— Питер? — удивленно спросил он. — Паркер?

С Паркером они вместе ходили на биологию и анатомию, пару раз готовились к лабораторкам вместе, и, в общем, неплохо проводили время. Паркер знал древнюю латынь, мог с ходу в подробностях рассказать историю появления ситхов и вообще чем-то напоминал Стайлзу Лидию. А еще у Паркера была совершенно замечательная тетушка, которая радушно встречала Стайлза домашней едой и с удовольствием слушала его болтовню, на что, честно говоря, был способен далеко не каждый. Задница у Питера Паркера, к слову, была очень похожа на эту вот самую задницу, которая сейчас мелькала почти на уровне глаз Стайлза. Хорошая такая.

— Ээээ, нет…- ответил уже-определенно-точно-Паркер.

— Паркер, я, конечно, понимаю, что ты тут весь такой пафосный и затянутый в супергеройский секс-костюм пришел спасать невинного жителя, попавшего в беду, но ты же даже не додумался как-то изменить голос, — сказал Стайлз. — Я тебя узнал, чувак.

Питер вздохнул.

— Мне же не стоит просить тебя сделать вид, что ты ничего не понял?

— Конечно, нет, мой напарник по лабораторкам оказался супергероем, спасающим котят и детей, которого периодически показывают по телеку! Да я же уже даже не жалею, что эта чокнутая баба собиралась сделать из моего бренного тела живописную лепешку!

— А с тобой такое не в первый раз случается, правда? — спросил Паркер, стягивая с лица маску.

— Со мной такое случается с завидным постоянством и, судя по всему, продолжит случаться, — хмыкнул Стайлз, наконец, почувствовав, как расслабились сведенные конечности и поднимаясь на ноги. — Но что бы ты там себе не подумал, я не буду пищать от восторга, как те девушки супергероев, которых они самоотверженно спасают от зла! — добавил он.

— Если бы ты был как те девушки, я бы поцеловал тебя и помог спуститься с крыши, романтично обняв.

— То есть, ты этого не сделаешь? — осторожно спросил Стайлз, опасливо поглядев на край крыши.

— Неа, — заржал Паркер, — наверное, я тебя только поцелую.

— Наверное, на такой поворот событий я отреагирую положительно, — снисходительно ответил Стайлз.

Все равно, к этому все и шло.

***

А возможно, дело было вовсе и не в Бикон-Хиллс, решил Стайлз. Он покосился на поправляющего очки Питера, увлеченно разглядывающего что-то в микроскоп, и осторожно перевел взгляд на нового преподавателя, прожигающего их двоих взглядом, очень далеким от доброжелательного.

— Питер, — шепнул он одними губами. — Мне кажется, что это наш новый препод на прошлой неделе пытался пробить тобой Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг. Доставай свой латексный костюм, а я сваливаю, сегодня твой черед разбираться с монстрами.

Стоило признать, что дело было совсем не в Бикон-Хиллс.


End file.
